


Космогония

by Joringhel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: Дьявол носит Прада, а MetGala с тематикой Space in the right Place сама себя не организует…





	Космогония

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216207011.htm  
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.
> 
> Примечания: 1. немагическое мидгард!АУ, в котором Локи устраивается на работу к Эн Дви Гасту в самый престижный модный дом мира.  
> 2\. Космогония - область науки, изучающая происхождение небесных тел, звезд и космических систем.  
> 3\. Написано по [арту](https://pp.userapi.com/c844417/v844417221/d0c28/IeD0mxAeSeo.jpg) Vako  
> 4\. Организация любого мероприятия такого уровня в реальной жизни дело очень нудное и совсем не привлекательное, другое дело 8 подруг Оушена. Автор просит рассматривать историю как вымысел и фантазию)  
> 5\. Плейтист:  
> The Devil Wears Prada OST - Madonna - Vogue  
> Interstellar OST - Hanz Zimmer - First Step  
> The Devil Wears Prada OST - U2 - City of Blinding Lights

— Если кто и справится с организацией MetGala в этом году, это я, сэр! — заявил Локи. 

Эн Дви Гаст медленно снял очки. 

Секретарь по имени Дэйв, наблюдающий из-за стеклянной перегородки, подавил в себе желание залезть под стол: как правило, этот жест начальства не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Ты здесь всего пару месяцев, Локи, детка, — с обманчивой мягкостью в голосе сказал Эн Дви Гаст. — Отчего ты столь уверен в своих выдающихся способностях?

Локи проглотил очередного «детку» и скрестил руки на груди. Отступать он не собирался.

— Сэр, я же не девочка с улицы, мечтающая стать звездой журналистики, отработав на вас год-другой! За моими плечами работа на корпорацию «Асгард», и, поверьте, я отлично справлялся со своими обязанностями. Ни одна крупная конференция не прошла без моего кураторства, и…

— А напомни мне, детка, почему ты прекратил работать в корпорации «Асгард»? — поднял брови Эн Дви Гаст.

Локи стушевался. 

— Проблемы… Разногласия с отцом. 

— О, как печально. Бывает. — Эн Дви Гаст сложил руки на груди. — Значит, говоришь, опытный? 

— Вы не пожалеете, — Локи оперся рукой на стол, наклоняясь ниже. — Это будет космический фестиваль.

Эн Дви Гаст сощурился. Его подведенные ярко-синим лайнером глаза искрились весельем.

— В конце концов, детка, я ничего не теряю, — сказал он. — Облажаешься — весь позор тебе, щадить не буду. Но справишься, и будешь молодец. 

— Даже не сомневайтесь во мне! — выдохнул Локи. 

— Иди, иди, займись уже делом, — помахал рукой Эн Дви Гаст и тут же остановил Локи на полпути к дверям: — И, детка, сходи к Кевину, пусть он сделает из тебя человека, наконец. Нет сил смотреть на твои скучные рубашки. Ты работаешь в Модном Доме Гаста, а не в ресторане, в конце концов! 

Локи помедлил, досчитал про себя до десяти и медленно кивнул.

***

Настроения в Модном Доме Гаста были близки к панике. Примеряя на Локи многочисленные дизайнерские рубашки, Кевин без перерыва причитал:

— Мы все умрем! Нас всех уволят! Мы не справимся!

— Хватит ныть! — поморщился Локи, застегивая манжет на изумрудно-зеленой шелковой рубашке с глубоким вырезом. — Как думаешь, эта подойдет?

Кевин принялся разглядывать его, щуря близорукие глаза за стеклами очков. 

— Эротичненько, невротичненько, — покивал он. — Тебе ж надо, чтобы шефу понравилось? Тогда вот на этот костюмчик посмотри, штанишки как под тебя шили. 

«Штанишками» оказались белые брюки, идеально подчеркивающие ноги и талию. Локи хмыкнул, глядя на себя в зеркало:

— Вот теперь я точно выгляжу как секретарша. 

— Мистер Гаст — человек тонкой душевной организации! Ему важно окружать себя красотой! Ты очень красивый, Локи, но надо же как-то это подчеркивать, — суетился вокруг Кевин. — Вот с волосами тебе все правильно сделали. Легкая небрежность лучше литров геля, это я тебе говорю…

— Как бритый наголо человек? Смотрю, у тебя большой опыт, — хмыкнул Локи. — В этом я пойду, и вот те два варианта прихвачу. 

— И ботинки вот еще… Слушай, а это правда… Ну, что мистер Гаст поручил тебе заниматься Галой?

— А ты думаешь? — Локи подмигнул. — Это будет просто космос! 

Кевин проводил его задумчивым взглядом.

— Или мы все умрем. 

***

Локи сидел на бортике фонтана, уткнувшись в планшет, и болтал ногами. Время от времени мимо него пробегали взмыленные сотрудники. Череда увольнений, настигшая Дом Гаста прямо перед главным событием года, откусила здоровенный кусок сна и отдыха от и без того ненормированных графиков. Поэтому сотрудники предпочитали кофейную диету и истерику любому прочему досугу. Локи отпил остывший латте из бело-зеленого стакана и внес очередные исправления в таблицу. Результат ему все еще не нравился. 

— Пришла пора закончить наши маленькие морально-этические трудности, — пробормотал Локи себе под нос и достал айфон.

Тони Старк будет весьма удивлен звонком, но… Размолвки и ссоры — дела давно минувших дней и бурной молодости, а привлекать внимание к собственной персоне этот человек не отказывался никогда. 

Локи сделал ставку на тщеславие и, как всегда, не прогадал.

— Вип-гостем на MetGala? А тема года? Космос? Да без проблем, — отозвался Старк, и пасьянс сошелся.

Дальнейшее дело касалось нескольких рекламных публикаций и правильно таргетированной рекламы. Разбираясь с чередой писем, обрушившихся на почтовый ящик, Локи поражался, как же много в мире людей, готовых на что угодно, лишь бы откусить кусок славы у Тони Старка. 

Можно было обойтись даже без Готье. Общественность справится и так. 

***

— Детка, ты домой вообще собираешься? Тут тебе не Метрополь. 

Локи поднял глаза от компьютера и увидел Эн Дви Гаста, стоявшего в темном проеме дверей. Свет погас почти во всем офисе, сотрудники разошлись по домам, и только Локи засиделся за приглашениями и переговорами: если с кейтерингом и распределением он решил вопрос пару дней назад, просто перевалив его на чужие плечи, то с шоу-программой требовался совсем другой подход. «Космическая» тема грядущей вечеринки, Space in the Right Place, требовала максимальной креативности, которой не обладал почти никто во всей Америке. Локи написал уже сотни писем и сделал полсотни звонков, но результат его не удовлетворил. 

— Простите, сэр, — отозвался он. — Все никак не найду подходящую труппу для шоу. 

— В Америке закончились артисты? — с притворной жалостью спросил Эн Дви Гаст, входя в кабинет. — Хотя ты прав… Давно я не видел хорошего шоу. А я люблю шоу, ты же знаешь… 

— Знаю, сэр, — отозвался Локи, возвращаясь к экрану. — Потому и ищу. 

Эн Дви Гаст прошелся за его спиной, разглядывая строчки на мониторе. 

— Космос — такая увлекательная тема, — заметил он словно бы вскользь. — Позволяет принять самые невероятные концепции и удивить чем-то...Что мало кто способен предположить… 

— Да, сэр, — отозвался Локи, не отрываясь от монитора. 

Эн Дви Гаст склонился над ним, накрыв рукой его ладонь поверх компьютерной мыши. 

— Смотри сюда, — промурлыкал он, касаясь губами уха.

Его явно забавляло, как Локи напрягся от близости с ним. Он крутанул колесико мыши, возвращаясь в поисковик, опустил пальцы свободной руки на клавиатуру и набрал:

**Химическое Шоу Беннера: управляй реальностью!  
Новая программа «Ядро Вселенной». Успейте увидеть! **

— Давно смотрю на этого парня, — пояснил Эн Дви Гаст. — Делает удивительные вещи при помощи достаточно простых инструментов. Видел его программу «Камбоджа: другой мир» пару лет назад. Стоящее зрелище. О деньгах не думай.

— Да, сэр, — кивнул Локи и открыл почту. 

Эн Дви Гаст отстранился и носком ботинка нажал на кнопку отключения питания. 

— Но завтра, детка, все завтра, — спокойно откликнулся он, игнорируя возмущенный взгляд. — Сейчас пора в кроватку и баиньки, рабочий день окончен. Подвезти тебя? 

— Подвезите! — с досадой бросил Локи.

Он терпеть не мог, когда его отвлекали от работы. 

Эн Дви Гаст с удовольствием наблюдал за эмоциями, отражающимися на его лице: Локи непросто было застать врасплох в рабочее время, слишком хорошо тот умел держать себя на людях, а потому редкие шансы взбесить или расстроить его ценил как личные победы.

Он приобнял Локи за плечи и повел к выходу.

— Кстати, отличная рубашка, — довольно отметил он.

Его рука скользнула по изумрудному шелку и оказалась на талии. 

Локи промолчал. 

К его удивлению, Эн Дви Гаст в самом деле просто довез его до дома. 

— И выспись хорошенько. Чтобы с утра был бодр, свеж и полон сил. И не забудь про кофе! 

Локи запустил руку в волосы, задумчиво глядя, как выкрашенный в золото и кармин автомобиль скрывается в ночных сумерках. Иногда шеф выводил из себя своим непредсказуемым, странным поведением. Однако каждый месяц на карту падали такие суммы (не считая одежды и прочего, что доставалось даром), что можно было стерпеть что угодно. 

Даже мистера Гаста. 

***

— Итак, cутки до дня X, что с готовностью? — мистер Гаст сидел на столе, закинув ногу на ногу, и улыбался. 

Улыбку эту подчиненные относили к категории «я казню вас через расчлечение и выложу видео на Ютуб», потому дисциплинированно побледнели. Все, кроме Локи. 

— Все в порядке, сэр, — откликнулся он, открывая таблицу в планшете. — Все проверено и отрепетировано. Служба безопасности музея Метрополитен предупреждена, что будет усилена дополнительной внешней охраной. Декорации устанавливают со вчерашнего дня. Все нюансы с планетарием Хайдена утрясены. Таким образом, несколько интерактивных моделей будут представлены в холле для развлечения гостей. Меню для гостей готово, включая особые запросы. С этим проблем возникнуть не должно. Команда координаторов собрана и прошла обучение под руководством мисс Кинг… Ведь прошла?

Мисс Кинг судорожно закивала, немилосердно комкая в пальцах край юбки от Прада. 

— Даже никто не заболел? — обрадовался мистер Гаст. —- Локи, детка, да ты волшебник, чем ты им пригрозил, жизнью семьи? Неважно, что бы это ни было, оно работает. Что с шоу?

— Мистер Беннер дал согласие провести шоу на индивидуальных условиях. Я положил вам на стол соглашение, проглядите еще раз, сэр, от этого зависит расписание представления… 

— Конечно, конечно, — отмахнулся шеф. — Еще?

— Гости, сэр! Самая важная деталь интерьера, — усмехнулся Локи. — Узнав, что мистер Старк приглашен как особый гость, подтянулись даже те, кого я потерял надежду заманить другими способами. Несмотря на значимость мероприятия, в этом году мы… Немного провисли в пиаре. Так что популярность мистера Старка сыграла нам на руку. Он будет ведущим. Из интереса. Сказал — никогда не был ведущим на MetGala, хочет только в этом амплуа. 

— Тони Старк?! — ахнула мисс Кинг. — Да он же не соглашается никогда!.. 

— Его агенты даже трубку не берут с наших номеров, — согласился Дэйв. 

— С моего зато взял, — обворожительно улыбнулся Локи. — У меня бо-о-о-ольшие связи! 

— Детка, ты космос, — объявил Эн Дви Гаст и спрыгнул со стола. — Значит, все. Двухдневная готовность, и чтобы все было идеально. Журналистов проинструктируем отдельно. Все свободны! 

Мисс Кинг первой поспешила покинуть помещение. Ее юбка от Правда окончательно потеряла товарный вид. 

— Локи, задержись, — уронил мистер Гаст, когда Локи направился к двери следом за остальными. 

Локи остановился, повернувшись к нему лицом. 

Эн Дви Гаст медленно обошел его по кругу, внимательно изучая. 

— Отлично выглядишь, детка, — пробормотал он и отвел черные пряди с его лба. — А должен всех затмевать. Сходи к Кевину. Я подобрал кое-что для тебя.

— Благодарю, мистер Гаст…

— И еще одно… — Эн Дви Гаст улыбнулся почти хищно. — Докажи мне, что прекрасно умеешь делегировать полномочия, и сложи со своих изящных плеч все обязанности до начала мероприятия. Ты — мой ассистент, и я хочу, чтобы ты сопровождал меня весь вечер. 

Локи растерянно моргнул.

— Но… Моя работа…

— Быть моим ассистентом, — Эн Дви Гаст положил руку ему на грудь, длинные пальцы скользнули в вырез рубашки. — Вот и будь им. 

Эн Дви Гаст отстранился.

— Подвезти? 

Локи кивнул. 

***  
Ночной Нью-Йорк — мерцающие огни и неугасающий шум. Бесшумный ход машины успокаивает, снимает напряжение после тяжелого дня, давая выдохнуть перед новым, не менее затратным нервным днем. 

Губы Эн Дви Гаста — сухие и горячие. Локи подался к нему, прикрывая глаза. 

— Зачем тебе это, детка? — вдруг спросил Эн Дви Гаст, запуская руку в черный каскад волос. 

— Зачем… что? — переспросил Локи, лукавые искорки в его глазах затянулись тенью досады. 

— Все… это, — Эн Дви Гаст сделал широкий жест рукой, его синий с золотом маникюр сверкал в блеске ночных огней. — Ты же наследник огромного состояния. Можно было найти и менее затратный путь для богатого бездельника!

— Я не богатый бездельник, — нахмурился Локи. 

— Допустим. Но… Согласен, MetGala это уникальное событие, хорошая строчка в резюме и мир новых знакомств. Но дальше-то, дальше начнется рутина. Ассистентом быть не так весело. Конечно, мир моды — это калейдоскоп событий, но оно тебе надо? Ты сам сказал, что не стремишься в журналистику. Какие твои цели? 

— Карьера, деньги, связи, — пожал плечами Локи. — Если вы намекаете, что я вернусь работать в «Асгард», то вы ошибаетесь. Наш… конфликт с отцом не того рода, что забывается через полгода. И, к сожалению, на рабочих отношениях это тоже сказалось.

— Не хочется вкалывать, пока другие забирают себе все лавры? — почти сочувственно спросил Эн Дви Гаст.

Локи хмыкнул.

— Что-то вроде. Меня устраивает моя новая жизнь, сэр. И ритм, и нагрузка, и все то, от чего бежали ваши прежние ассистенты. 

— Какой самоуверенный. 

Ладонь на затылке сжалась. Эн Дви Гаст вновь привлек его к себе.

— Увидимся завтра, детка. Отдохни хорошенько.

***

Эн Дви Гаст поднимался по красной дорожке, золотой плащ с «космической» росписью спадал с его плеч. 

— А вот и глава Модного Дома Гаст, человек, без которого не происходит ни одно мероприятие — мистер Эн Дви Гаст! — бодро вещал в микрофон Тони Старк, увлекая за собой стайку журналистов. — Обратите внимание на драгоценности на его мантии! Даже среди нашего миллиардерского братства немногие могут позволить себе такой наряд! 

— Мистер Старк, а во что одеты вы? — загалдели журналисты. 

— Не я герой этого вечера! — с патетикой ответил Старк и тут же добавил, загадочно понизив голос: — Конечно же это Карден. Номерной экземпляр. По личному заказу. 

Локи поспешил проскользнуть мимо, пока Старк отвлекся. Выглядел он в самом деле великолепно. Среди безвкусных дизайнерских нарядов, стремившихся перещеголять друг друга в количестве украшений, страз и сложного декора, его костюм все равно привлекал внимание. Черный пиджак распахивался при ходьбе, открывая восхитительную роспись на подкладке и легкую шелковую рубашку. Из всего разнообразия космической тематики он выбрал мифологию, и не прогадал. Радужное сияние Бивреста, легендарного моста в мир асов, притягивало взгляд, но не выглядело броско и вульгарно. 

— Смотри и изучай, — пробормотал Эн Дви Гаст, жестом подзывая его к себе. — Вся плеяда звезд в твоем распоряжении. Объяснять, кто есть кто, надо?

— Ну что вы, сэр, — усмехнулся Локи. — У меня степень по космогонии. 

— И как наши небесные тела?

— Движутся к столу, — Локи нырнул в планшет. — Еще сорок минут, и все займут свои места, начнется шоу и можно будет выдохнуть.

— Детка, — Эн Дви Гаст рассмеялся и приобнял его за плечи. — Никогда нельзя выдыхать. Это же мода. Надо дышать в унисон с ней, вот и все.

— Несомненно, — отозвался Локи и позволил увлечь себя в толпу.

***

Шоу Беннера в самом деле затмило собой все. Локи наблюдал с балкона, и глаза его восхищенно блестели. 

Талант шоумена был очевиден. 

Сплести в одном представлении химическое шоу, акробатику, мимов и танцоров, усилив эффект музыкой и возможностями проектора… Целая Вселенная зарождалась и умирала на глазах гостей, замерших и притихших перед лицом воплощенного чуда. 

— Я же говорил, а? — спросил Эн Дви Гаст, возникая за плечом Локи. — Уникальная вещь. Тебе нравится?

— Да, — выдохнул Локи, повернувшись к нему. — Потрясающее зрелище. 

— А я вижу здесь что-то более потрясающее… — пробормотал Эн Дви Гаст, привлекая его к себе. 

Поцелуй вышел долгим. 

Отстранившись, Локи увидел, как звезды, разлетаясь по потолку и стенам, играют на золоте костюма и волосах Эн Дви Гаста. Опустив голову, он увидел, что его собственный наряд так же раскрасили летящие созвездия. 

Он услышал, как Эн Дви Гаст выдохнул — резко, почти нервно, и сам схватил его за руку, увлекая за ближайшую колонну. 

— Не уверен, что мы делаем что-то правильно, сэр, — прошептал он. — Но я слышал, что законодатели мод любят нарушать правила. 

— Мы устанавливаем правила, детка, — ответил Эн Дви Гаст, вжимая его в колонну. 

Локи не ответил — только подставил шею жадным, ищущим губам. 

В конце концов, думал он, все к этому шло, и пришло бы рано или поздно, потому что интерес очевиден, взаимовыгоден, и зачем отказываться от удовольствий? Но что-то пошло не так, потому что весь этот космос под потолком, музыка, разрывающая сердце, вспышки и взрывы — смерть и рождение миров — и мерный голос, отсчитывающий под метроном секунды до начала…. Голова кружилась, сердце билось как сумасшедшее, и Локи отдался полностью чувствам, ощущениям, тихому безумию, от которого подкашивались ноги и разум застилало туманом.

Потому он выгибался в руках Эн Дви Гаста, кусая губы, чтобы не выдать себя случайным звуком или словом. Подавался к жадным горячим рукам, так странно ощущающимся под прохладным шелком рубашки. От контраста бросало в дрожь, дыхание сбивалось, кожа горела там, где он оставлял короткие поцелуи-укусы, метки, возмутительно собственнические — но в этот момент Локи не смог бы найти аргументов против. 

Мысль о том, что они делают — запретное, скандальное — сорвала смешок с его губ. А после стало не до смеха: он впился в губы Эн Дви Гаста, стремясь погасить стон, змеей обвился вокруг него, обхватил ногами, стараясь стать как можно ближе. Музыка оглушала. В этот момент они казались друг другу частью музыки, вселенной, познания.  
Сейчас, под светом проекторных звезд на темном потолке, все происходящее было не просто быстрым сексом от избытка возбуждения и стресса, это был сакральный акт, в том виде, который, возможно, закладывался в мир при самом зарождении Вселенной…

— Знаешь… — со стоном выдохнул Локи, прижимая губы к его уху. — Такая чушь порой в голову лезет….

— Знаю, — с улыбкой отозвался Эн Дви Гаст и подался ближе, сильнее, так, что Локи сразу стало ни до чего. 

Вселенная рождалась и умирала вокруг них, пока не наступила тишина, звенящая, долгая, обрушившаяся внезапно, принося томный покой и мягкие поцелуи.

— Детка, — пробормотал ему в шею Эн Дви Гаст. — Ты в самом деле умеешь удивлять. 

Локи только улыбнулся в ответ и принялся поправлять одежду. Шоу подходило к концу. 

***

Неделю спустя. 

— И чтобы статья лежала на столе к восьми вечера, — буркнул Локи в телефон и отключился.

Он лавировал между машинами и людьми по оживленной улице, удерживая в руках три пакета и картонную подставку с кофе. 

Ритм жизни после MetGala стал совершенно сумасшедшим: несколько сотрудников заработали нервный срыв и уволились еще в процессе мероприятия, мисс Кинг выбросила телефон в фонтан и уехала прямо с мероприятия (злые языки говорили, что с доктором Беннером или с Тони Старком), и спокойного дня с тех пор не было. Просвета тоже не наблюдалось.

— Еще не надумал сбежать? — Эн Дви Гаст перехватил у него кофе на ходу. 

Он сидел, по-турецки сложив ноги, на гладком бортике фонтана и курил сигареты с золотым фильтром. 

— Сядь, посиди, — пригласил он. — И так весь день бегаешь.

Локи послушно сел. 

— Так ты еще не передумал? 

Локи рассмеялся:

— После всего веселья, что тут творится? Мистер Гаст, я только начал! И поверьте — у меня большие планы на будущее.

— Ну, раз так, то беги дальше, — хмыкнул Эн Дви Гаст, отцепляя от подставки стакан с кофе. — Кстати, вот что скажи мне, детка… В твои грандиозные планы входит ужин в Метрополе сегодня в семь часов вечера? Без свидетелей. 

— Можно подумать, — по губам Локи скользнула хитрая улыбка. — Если начальство отпустит. У меня та-акой строгий шеф. Все его боятся!

— Один ты, я смотрю, непуганый, — вздохнул Эн Дви Гаст, спрыгивая с фонтана. — Отпустит, и даже подбросит до места. А там уже поговорим.

— Как скажете, сэр! — солнечно рассмеялся Локи, подхватывая свои пакеты. 

***

Нью-Йорк шумел, гудел, ругался, переливался огнями, кто-то кого-то звал, кричал, возмущался, смеялся, плакал, трещали телефоны, разрывались автомобильные клаксоны. 

Локи шел по ярко освещенным коридорам Дома Гаста, мимо людей, влюбленных в свое дело, в свою зарплату, в моду, в коллегу, в кофе, и улыбался, думая о том, как развернулась его жизнь в последние пару месяцев. 

На пороге кабинета Эн Дви Гаста он остановился. Эн Дви Гаст снял очки и кивнул, приглашая войти. 

Зазвонил телефон. Локи бросил взгляд на экран. 

«Ну нет! Не сейчас, братец.»

Отключил.

И сделал шаг вперед.


End file.
